The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Elegance’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a series with compact habits and double “anemone”-type inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids of Echinacea paradoxa×Echinacea purpurea. 
Compared to Echinacea ‘Pink Double Delight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,803), the new cultivar has larger, darker pink inflorescences and is shorter with a narrower and more compact habit, and strong stems that don't fall over.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Cranberry Cupcake’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/931,237, now U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,020), the new cultivar has larger inflorescences, darker green leaves, and a narrower habit.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. enlarged disc florets forming an anemone-type inflorescence,        2. dark pink ray florets and darker pink disc florets,        3. inflorescences with dark centers when the disc florets are not fully opened,        4. strong, dark stems that don't fall over with the weight of the large inflorescences,        5. a medium short size and narrow, upright habit with excellent basal stem count, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.